Deux coeurs se trouvent par magie
by Datenshi-kun
Summary: Deux hommes se rencontrent... Et alors une histoire d'amour commencent entre ses deux hommes... Mais difficile d'avouer ses sentiments... Pour savoir la suite, venez lire


**Auteur :** MissAngellove

**Anime :** Saint Seiya

**Genre :** Yaoi/Romance

**Couple :** Lisez et vous verrez ;)

**Disclamer :** Les persos de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi malheureusement… snif

Sinon, soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fic Saint seiya ;)

Place à la lecture !

**Deux coeurs se trouvent par magie...**

Un beau jour une personne arriva au sanctuaire… Une personne au visage fin, visage d'ou ressortait toute la gentillesse dont le jeune homme était pourvu… Et oui, il était doté d'une grande gentillesse et générosité… Mais en plus de cela son allure était tout de même quelque peu féminine… Mais ce n'état pas une femme mais belle et bien un homme… Un homme à l'allure si belle, si svelte, si sensuelle et si élégant… Non, pas élégant dans le fait de beaux habits et autres, c'était dans ses gestes… Gestes vraiment élégant.. Une marche élégante et plein d'autre chose…  
Enfin, cette personne à l'allure noble et élégante qui serait un nouveau chevalier… Le nouveau chevalier d'or du bélier… Et oui, l'ancien, Shion du bélier venait de prendre la place du grand pope comme on le lui avait demandé et son disciple du doux non de Mü apparut peu de temps après que Shion disparut… Enfin disparut… Tout le monde le pensait sauf Mü… Ce dernier savait que son maître était devenu grand pope… Il le savait et c'est pour cela qu'il avait dût venir en ces lieux… Pour prendre la place de Shion en temps que chevalier du bélier… Mais Shion n'était pas venu l'accueillir…

Et c'est donc pour cela qu'il se retrouva seul, dans l'arène à s'échauffer… Il ne connaissait personne en ces lieux… Lieux qui étaient eux aussi inconnus du jeune homme… C'est d'ailleurs la cause principal du fait qu'il ne voulait pas venir en ces lieux… Il ne connaissait personne… Il ne connaissait rien d'Athène ni du sanctuaire… Il se sentait perdu, ici, au milieu de tous ces chevaliers d'or qui avaient l'air de tous se connaître… Lui faisait tâche au milieu de toutes ses personnes qui se connaissaient… Il aurait vraiment dût dire non à Shion quand il lui a dit de venir…  
Il aurait dût rester là où il s'entraînait depuis qu'il était jeune… Il se sentait perdu et seul… Surtout que son maître n'était pas venu l'accueillir et l'aider à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie… Et cela le rendait triste… Très triste… Son maître le laissait seul au milieu d'inconnu… Et il ne voulait pas faire le pas d'aller vers eux… Il ne voulait pas déranger ses personnes qui se connaissaient… Il ne voulait pas s'incruster… C'est pour cela qu'il restait dans son coin à s'échauffer… Et puis là au moins il pouvait pensée tranquillement sans être ennuyer.. Mais bon il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait seul et triste…

¤Je devrais rentrer là-bas, auprès de Kiki…¤ Pensa Mü.

Il soupira doucement et s'aperçut que plus tard qu'un magnifique ange blond était devant lui… Il le voyait comme une apparition… La seule chose qui lui manquait était les magnifiques ailes blanches dans son dos… Mais il arrivait à les voir… Oui, il les voyait ce qui rendait encore plus féerique se moment… Enfin la personne qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas un ange mais un chevalier d'or… Pas n'importe lequel… L'un des plus sages du sanctuaire… Le chevalier d'or de la vierge… Un chevalier vraiment très beau… Aussi beau que lui-même… Il en était sur…

**"Bonjour !"**

En plus de sa beauté extraordinaire, il avait une magnifique voix… Aussi belle et sûrement aussi pur que celle des anges… Décidément, cet homme avait vraiment tout pour plaire… Et il plaisait à Mü… Et quand il se rendit compte de cela il rougit et bafouilla en parlant…

**"Bon… Bonjour…" **

**"Que dirais-tu de t'entraîner avec moi, Mü du bélier ?" **

Il accompagna alors Shaka dans l'arène et se mit en position de combat… Il se lança rapidement… Et tous fut surprit de voir la puissance de Mü… Tout le monde pensait qu'avec son allure frêle, il ne pourrait pas être chevalier mais se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient eus tord… Et que le dicton « il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences » étaient vrai dans ce cas présent… Mü cachait bien sa puissance… Et bizarrement tout le monde était captiver par ce combat de haut niveau…  
Et Mü ne se rendait pas compte qu'on les regardait, ce concentrant sur son adversaire… Adversaire aussi puissant que lui… Que son propre maître… Mais cela était normal après tout… On ne devenait pas chevalier sans avoir quelques atout dans sa poches… Enfin en tout cas il était bien content de faire ce combat… Combat qui finit par la défaite des deux opposants… Deux opposants qui étaient au sol et reprenait leur respiration… Mü se releva assez rapidement, habituer à cela et alla tendre une main au chevalier…  
Shaka prit la main tendu et Mü se sentit bizarre en sentant leur main se toucher ainsi… Il la retira alors assez rapidement une fois Shaka lui aussi debout et s'inclina en remerciant poliment Shaka pour ce combat… Il n'avait toujours pas fait attention que lui et Shaka était le centre d'attention de tous les chevaliers d'or…

**"Ce fut un beau combat… Et j'ai été ravi de combattre contre toi…" **

Mü offrit un sourire à Shaka… Un sourire bon et gentil… Un sourire qu'il faisait aussi souvent que celui tendre, doux et gentil… Il se tourna alors et vit les autres chevaliers regard tourner vers Shaka et lui et rougit… Il ne s'en était vraiment pas aperçut avant et là, cela le gênait un peu…

**"Aller vient Mü je vais te présenter aux autres !"**

Il se sentit tiré par Shaka et fut donc obligé de le suivre… Il était un peu gêner de se retrouver au milieu de tout se monde… Mais bien vite il se sentit bien avec eux et sa gêne partit… Il venait de se faire de nouveaux amis… Et cela lui faisait plaisir… Au moins il n'était plus seul… Il ne se sentait plus seul… Il était ravit en plus de si bien s'entendre avec tous les chevaliers d'or, même les plus froid et orgueilleux… Au moins, il savait qu'il s'entendait très bien avec ses frères d'armes et cela lui plaisait…  
Enfin les jours passèrent ainsi que les mois et Mü s'était bien intégré aussi bien avec les chevalier qu'avec son armure… En plus aujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous avec Shaka, l'ange blond pour qui il ressentait plein de chose… Des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, n'ayant jamais aimé… Enfin le rendez-vous avec Shaka n'était pas un où il serait en tête à tête avec lui… Seulement qu'ils allaient aller s'entraîner ensemble… D'ailleurs depuis son arriver, Mü ne s'entraînait qu'avec Shaka… Jamais il ne l'avait fait avec un autre que ce dernier, pour son plus grand plaisir…

Il arriva sur le terrain ou Shaka l'attendait déjà… Il n'était pourtant pas en retard… Il était même partit en avance de chez lui pour ne pas être en retard… Et il pensa alors que Shaka avait dût faire pareil mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Le jeune Mü ne savait que Shaka était comme lui, amoureux… Amoureux de lui… Leur amour était partagé mais ni l'un, ni l'autre osait faire le premier pas… Et donc il se tournait autour… Et cela depuis l'arrivé du bélier… Et cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était arrivé…  
Enfin ils s'entraînèrent tous les deux après les politesses faites… Ils s'entraînèrent pendant une heure, que tous les deux… Une fois l'entraînement finit, il se déshydratèrent dans les gradins de l'arènes comme à chaque fois en parlant de tout et de rien… Restant ainsi pendant des heures… En fait jusqu'à ce que les autres chevaliers d'or arrivent et qu'ils aillent les rejoindre… Et là, ces derniers arrivèrent et Mü se leva et allait les rejoindre mais il se sentit retenu par des mains qu'il connaissait que bien…

**"Attends Mü s'il te plait !" **

Shaka état rouge tomate… Et Mü légèrement rouge lui aussi… Il réfléchit à la réponse qu'il pourrait donner à Shaka… Bien sur qu'il le voulait… Plus que tout… Mais… Devait-il accepter ou refuser ? Son envie fut la plus forte, et c'est avec un magnifique sourire qu'il répondit à Shaka…

**"Oui Shaka, se sera avec plaisir de t'accompagner…"**

Shaka sourit, apparemment content et tous deux rejoignirent le groupe, papotèrent puis les deux déjà entraîner partirent dans leur temple… Shaka se reposa et quand à Mü, il chercha quel type de vêtement il pourrait mettre… Il voulait faire honneur à Shaka et ne pas lui faire honte… Il trouva alors un costume et le sortit… Il sourit en voyant que c'était Shion qui le lui avait mit, avec un petit mot… Mot qui fit sourire Mü…

**"Promit Shion…"**

Il sourit puis le soir arriva rapidement… Shaka tout comme Mü s'étaient douchés et bien habillé… Tous les deux en costume cravate… Tous les deux aussi magnifique l'un que l'autre… Et ils se complimentèrent l'un l'autre avant de partir, papotant… Ils arrivèrent alors au restaurent assez chic et Mü rougit un peu de voir que ce restaurent était un restaurent assez coûteux… Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient ici et pourquoi… Pourquoi un endroit aussi cher… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Shaka l'amenait dans un endroit comme celui-ci…  
Il suivit néanmoins son aîné à l'intérieur et s'installa une fois que Shaka lui est tiré la chaise et l'en remercia… Ils passèrent leur commande et mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien… Mü ne voyait pas la façon dont Shaka le regardait… Il le dévorait des yeux… Et Mü, lui, regardait Shaka comme à son habitude… Avec douceur et tendresse ainsi que de l'admiration et une petite touche d'amour… Et Shaka le remarqué… Cette touche d'amour… Et Mü ne le savait pas…  
Enfin ils passèrent une bonne soirée… Tous les deux… A rire, parler et manger… Se fut une soirée des plus réussis de toute leur vie à eux deux… Et la fin de soirée fut encore plus belle… Pourquoi ? Et bien simplement parce qu'une personne se jeta à l'eau…

**"Mü ?" **

Shaka se tut et regarda Mü… Ce dernier voyait bien qu'il attendait sa réaction… Mais qu'elle réaction avoir… Il ne savait pas… Normalement il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer… Il se souvint alors du mot de Shion et parla avant que Shaka ne le fasse…

**"Je t'aime aussi Shaka… Oh oui… Je t'aime aussi depuis le premier jour !!!"**

Il se leva de sa chaise et alla se blottir contre Shaka à moitié sur le sol… Ce dernier reçut avec plaisir Mü dans ses bras et leur premier baiser fut échanger en cet instant… Un baiser tendre… Un baiser doux… Un baiser amoureux… Une fois ce baiser remplit de promesse et d'amour échanger, les deux jeune hommes rentrèrent serrer l'un contre l'autre au sanctuaire et plus précisément dans la maison du bélier… Il s'installèrent alors sur le sofa du bélier, Shaka assit derrière Mü et donc Mü devant lui…  
Une étreinte des plus belles… L'un contre l'autre, dos contre torse, leur mains lié devant eux… C'était un moment émouvant et tellement important pour ces deux personnes qui venaient enfin de s'avouer leur amour… un amour qui, par chance pour les deux personnes étaient partagés… Et déjà si fort… Oui, un puissant lien les liaient tous les deux… Mais cela était dût au nombreux entraînements et moments passés entre eux… Seul tous les deux… Mü se laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait… Il se sentait vraiment bien… Mü brisa le silence qui s'était installé…

**"Je t'aime Shaka.. .De tout mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme… Et ça pour l'éternité…" **

Et c'est sur ses deux promesses faites l'un à l'autre que les deux jeune hommes s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre sans que rien ne se passe entre eux… D'ailleurs rien de sexuel ne se passa pendant plusieurs semaines… Ils attendirent chacun d'être près… Et ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre un mois après avoir dit leurs promesses… On dit même que ces deux chevaliers filent le parfait amour, encore maintenant… Peut-être est-ce vrai… peut-être est-ce faux… Mais cela ne peut-être dit que par deux personnes : Mü et Shaka, les deux principaux concernés…

Voilàààààà finiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!! Dite moi ce que vous en pensez ;)


End file.
